


you have me

by silvcrs



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Sharing a Bed, clarke has a thing for bottoms who cry when she kisses them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24552763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvcrs/pseuds/silvcrs
Summary: there is an appalling lack of claia fics so i had to take it upon myself to write something because clarke has a thing for bottoms who cry when she kisses them and im a slut for claia in generalside note this is the first time ive ever posted on here so pls be nice 2 me thanks
Relationships: Gaia/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 19
Kudos: 66





	you have me

Gaia sat up, startled and annoyed at the sudden noise that had disturbed her right as she was falling into the sweet relief of sleep. Determined to believe she had just imagined it, she began to snuggle back down amongst the lush soft blankets of her new bed before she heard it again - a cry, distressed and pained. For a brief moment she panicked, and images of a fear stricken Madi, still tormented by visions of Sheidheda in her sleep, flooded her mind. But these worries were soon vanquished as the voice began to speak.   
“Mom - mom, I’m sorry I’m so sorry. I had to I-“  
Gaia recognised the voice as Clarke’s. Briefly she wondered if Clarke would be best left undisturbed, but she quickly decided against it, remembering how earlier Clarke was the first person in longer than she could remember, to ask Gaia if she was okay. 

As Gaia entered the room across the hall, she smiled sadly at the sight of Clarke, still stressed even in her sleep, the weight of the world never leaving her shoulders. She crossed the floor, shivering slightly at the cold wood under her bare feet and gently sat down on the bed, tapping Clarke lightly on the arm in attempt to wake her up. Clarke bolted upright, frantically thrashing around for a second before blue eyes locked with brown.   
“Gaia I- hi.”  
“I’m sorry if I disturbed you, I heard you having a nightmare and I just wanted to check if you were alright.”  
Clarke pressed her lips together in a tight smile, dropping her head in slight exasperation.  
“They’re more regular than I’d care to admit, though not always vocal...”  
Clarke looked back up at Gaia, who offered her a sympathetic smile.  
“I’m sorry I woke you.”  
Gaia shook her head; “Don’t apologise, I’m all too familiar with them myself.”   
Clarke nodded, appreciative of the mutual understanding.  
Gaia patted Clarke’s hand lightly; “I’ll let you get back to sleep.”  
She got up and began making her way across the room again, only to stop in her tracks as she heard Clarke begin to speak again.  
“Gaia i-“  
Gaia turned back around to face the other girl, nerves beginning to creep up her spine as she noted the odd expression Clarke was wearing.  
“I- would you stay?”  
Gaia breathed a sigh of relief, unable to stop the warmth that began to creep across her cheeks.  
“Of course.”

Gaia lowered herself gently into the bed next to Clarke, desperately trying to ignore how rapidly her heart began to beat as the other girl snuggled closer to her and she attempted to figure out where the hell to put her hands. She was just settling on an extremely awkward rigid position on her side when Clarke turned towards her to speak.

“Earlier today you said you didn’t know what you have now and well, I wanted to say this at the time but for whatever reason I stopped myself but... you have me, you know.”  
Gaia’s breath caught in her throat, her eyes involuntarily moving down to Clarke’s lips, only to look back up and realise Clarke’s eyes were focused on her own.  
She wasn’t sure who moved first, but her lips moved to meet Clarke’s and suddenly they were kissing. Barely being able to register what was happening, she closed her eyes, simply losing herself in the feeling of Clarke’s warm body close against her own, and their lips moving against each other in a slightly clumsy but perfect rythmn. Her arm moved down, settling a cautious hand on Clarkes hip, and Clarke’s followed, cradling a soft hand with calloused fingers against Gaia’s jaw. 

As they moved against one another, Gaia almost felt as though she would burst, suddenly overcome with an unfamiliar feeling of utter comfort and peace.   
She unintentionally let out a small whine as Clarke pulled away from her, meeting her eyes. It was only then that Gaia became aware of the wetness on her cheeks. She sniffed, fighting off a giggle as Clarke softly wiped the tears away.  
“I’m sorry. I don’t know what’s the matter with me, I think its just because I’ve never had someone actually check up on me, actually say they were here for me.”  
Clarke moved herself upwards slightly to press a soft kiss against Gaia’s forehead.  
“My whole life has been dedicated to the flame, I never had time for anything else. It was so lonely, but it was okay because I had my faith. And even if people doubted it, if people doubted me, it didn’t bother me. But it was so hard, having the flame gone, and not having that comfort anymore. Everything just felt... empty.”  
“Felt?” Clarke enquired gently.  
“Yeah... until you told me you were glad Madi has me in her life. It made me feel like I had a purpose again, made me feel important, wanted.” Gaia explained, not being able to shake how surprised she felt over how easy it was to open up to Clarke.   
“You are important Gaia, you’re important to Madi and because of that you’ve become important to me. You’re her family now... and mine too.”  
Gaia made no effort to stop the tear that ran down her cheek this time. She smiled at Clarke, and Clarke moved towards her to bring their lips together once more, a soft peck, before turning to her other side, bringing Gaia’s hand with her so it snaked around her waist, their fingers still intertwined.  
“Little spoon, never would have guessed.” Gaia remarked, laughing softly as Clarke shushed her.

Gaia awoke to sunlight streaming through gaps in the pebble blue curtains, illuminating the blonde girl who lay sleeping soundly on her chest, one arm around Gaia’s waist and their legs tangled together in a mess of blankets. Gaia flinched as she heard the door open, her eyes meeting with a certain young girl’s. Madi did nothing but smirk, raising an eyebrow at the two in bed before announcing in a singsong voice.   
“Breakfast’s ready!”


End file.
